


Pokefiction #5.1: Day of Evolution

by BennyTesla14



Series: Pokefiction: Series One [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Mild Fluff, mild violence, small angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BennyTesla14/pseuds/BennyTesla14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a nasty encounter with the Infamous, the gang decides to strengthen their forces by evolving their Pokemon. Some Pokemon, however, aren't so keen on evolving. But when a situation arises, can evolution be the only answer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokefiction #5.1: Day of Evolution

**Author's Note:**

> Just for repetition's sake, remember that when Pokemon "talk" in English, it's only to each other or to someone (Amy in this case) who understands Pokemon speech.  
> Also, there will be a few new major characters introduced in this story, so that's always fun!

"I am so sick...of fricking mountains," Cal said through harsh breaths as he led the way out the small opening in the side of Mount Moon, followed closely by his friends who looked equally as exhausted.

"I'd say it wasn't entirely frivolous," Chris sighed from behind him. "We managed to find a bunch of evolutionary stones!"

"But you didn't fall into four different sinkholes," Josh quipped as he and the other two boys sunk to the grass with a thud. The seemingly unfamiliar warmth of the sun shone brightly on their pale skin as Amy, looking happy as ever, walked to them with Pikachu on her shoulder.

"I don't know what you three are complaining about. I thought that was  _delightful!_  I mean, yeah, I didn't find a thunder stone for Pikachu, but I found two fire stones! One for Growlithe and one for Vulpix," she explained.

"You found them, yes, but don't forget who you made climb to the top of a cliff to grab them and fall off," Cal mumbled, his face lying in the grass.

"Technicalities," Amy replied with a wave of the hand. "The important parts are the fire stones. Where are those again?"

Cal sat up and shoved his hand into his pocket, pulled out two red jewels with tiny flames inside them, and threw them lamely at her. Amy fumbled and caught the stones as they collided with her chest. "Thank you," she said as she placed the stones into her bag while she retrieved her Capacity Ball from her back pocket and opened it, releasing Growlithe.

"Good news, sweetie!" Amy began, kneeling down to face her pokemon. "We found fire stones so you and Vulpix can evolve today!"

Growlithe's face lit up happily. "Really? Me and Vulpix?" he repeated excitedly.

Amy nodded and stood up, looking over to Josh. "C'mon, Josh! Time for evolution!" she called.

Josh, with a long yawn, stood up and took out his own Pokeball and released Vulpix onto the grass and scooping her up in his arms. "Are you ready to evolve?" he asked the fire type as he walked over to his sister.

Vulpix looked around confusedly as he set her down by Growlithe. "Evolve?" she repeated. She then looked to Growlithe. "What are they talking about?"

"Amy and Josh got some fire stones so we can evolve into an Arcanine and a Ninetales!" Growlithe explained anxiously.

"A Ninetales? But...does that mean we'll no longer be ourselves?" she continued nervously.

"I think it's just our bodies. We'll still be the same person inside," he answered, relaxed.

Vulpix frowned. "So our bodies change entirely!? How can you agree with this? You'll be an entirely different person!" 

"Just on the outside...," Growlithe replied quietly.

Vulpix lay her chin on the grown grumpily. "I like who I am...," she muttered to herself.

"You ready, Growlithe?" Amy asked, not hearing the Pokemon's conversation at all.

"You bet!" he replied, making Vulpix gasp and sit up in reaction.

"Seriously? You're agreeing to someone completely changing your appearance forever!?" she said, shocked.

"Vulpix, it's not that big of a deal," Growlithe said to her as he watched Amy take out the fire stone from her bag.

"Really? You're going to become  _entirely_ different! Forever!" she persisted.

"It'll be good! It's gonna make us stronger," Growlithe explained. Growlithe closed his eyes as Amy's hand came closer to his head, holding the bright red stone.

"But I like you the way you are!!" Vulpix managed to squeal as the tip of the stone touched Growlithe's fur. The stone flashed white and immediately dissolved as Growlithe's body began to shine an equally brilliant white light from head to tail. Little glowing orbs of energy began to swirl around his body as his tail grew larger, his arms and legs grew to triple their previous size, and his head grew and became engulfed in a furry mane.

As the light vanished in a flash, Vulpix gasped to see a mighty Arcanine standing before her. Vulpix squinted her eyes shut as tears began to flow. She then turned and sprinted away, out into the forest about twenty yards away.

"Vulpix! Come back!" Josh yelled, running after her.

Amy, paying no attention to her brother, was in awe of her new Pokemon. "Oh my God...Arcanine...you look amazing!" she exclaimed, running to him and hugging him. "You look so strong and handsome now!"

"Thanks, Amy!" he replied, but quickly closed his mouth looking shocked. "My voice is so weird now...it's so...not-high-pitched!"

Just then, Josh came trudging back to them unhappily. "Well, I tried to talk to Vulpix, but she keeps running away. Pretty sure she doesn't want to evolve or something," he explained.

"Maybe I could go talk to her. I'm pretty sure seeing me evolve set her off, so maybe I could calm her down," Arcanine offered.

"Good idea, Arcanine," Amy said, giving him a kiss on the head as he ran off to the forest.

"What? What did he say?" Josh asked as he followed Arcanine with his eyes.

"He said he'll go talk to Vulpix to try and calm her down," Amy elaborated.

"And that's not the only problem, guys," Chris began as he stood and walked towards them. "It's said that Kadabra evolves by trade..."

"And?" Amy asked.

Chris shrugged. "Well how does that work? Do I just go up to Cal," he began to explain, taking out his Capacity and walking over to Cal, "...take out Kadabra," he released his Pokemon, "and give Cal his Pokeball and take one of Cal's and say 'Here!'," Chris turned and tossed his Pokeball to Cal, who in reply tossed his own to Chris, "and that's that? Kadabra magically evolves?"

Chris turned his back to his friend and Pokemon, not noticing the white glow beginning to appear around Kadabra. "What's the logic behind that?" he continued to Amy. "How does handing your Pokemon over to someone else make it evolve?"

"Chris?" Amy interjected quietly.

"What?"

"You might wanna stop breaking 4th wall and turn around," she instructed, pointing behind him.

Chris, highly confused by that "Fourth wall" bit, turned around to see Cal's smug face as he stood next to Alakazam.

**********

 Vulpix gazed into the shining blue water of the pond, looking at her reflection intently. Her mind took in every single detail; her dark eyes, curly red fur, even her nose. She thought about how she loved it all, and wouldn't change a thing.

Just then, she heard running footsteps on the grass to her right and looked over to see Arcanine running towards her. 

"There you are!" he said through fast breaths as he sat down next to her. "I've been looking all over for you. Why did you run off like that?"

Vulpix stared back at the water nervously. "Grow...I mean, Arcanine...I'm not sure if I want to evolve."

"What? Why not? It'll make you stronger, faster, all that good stuff. Just like it did for me," Arcanine explained.

Vulpix shrugged. "But...I'm not sure if I want those things. I understand that it'll make me better at battling, but...I love myself the way I am. I like being small and adorable. If I evolve, then I'll be big and less cute," she said sadly.

"Please, Vulpix, you'll always be cute, no matter what," Arcanine said dismissively, making Vulpix blush. "But is that seriously the only reason why you don't want to evolve? Because of how you look?"

Vulpix shook her head slowly. "No...not entirely. It's the principle of the thing. I should evolve if  _I_ want to, not because other people tell me I should. And like I said, I like the way I am."

"But what about me?" Arcanine asked.

"What about you?"

"How do you feel about me evolving?"

Vulpix gulped. She was secretly hoping Arcanine wouldn't ask that. "In all honesty, Arcanine...I don't like the new you," she said sheepishly.

"Really?" he replied, only slightly offended, seeing Vulpix shake her head. "Why not?"

"Well, mostly because you're so much bigger now. And kinda...y'know...fatter," she continued, even more nervously.

"Fat!? This is not fat! This bulk is all  _muscle_!" he said indignantly, making Vulpix giggle. _  
_

"Whatever you say, Arcanine," she said with a smile. "But the new You will take some getting used to...but I will. I'll get used to it."

"Ok then...one last question," Arcanine said as he stood up. "Are you gonna stay a Vulpix forever? And never evolve?"

"Um...I don't think so. I'm sure I'll evolve one day. When I'm ready and willing, of course...but not now," she said quietly.

Arcanine nodded. "I understand. I just want you to do what makes you happy, Vulpix. I'm glad you talked about this with me. Do you want a ride on my back back to the others?"

"No, I'm just gonna stay here and think for a while, but thanks," she replied.

Arcanine nodded once more and turned. As he slowly walked away, Vulpix turned to look at him.

"One day...," she muttered to herself.

   **********

As Arcanine made his way out of the forest and back to the grassy field, he looked around only to see Chris standing near the side of Mt. Moon, looking up to the top of a small rocky cliff, as if he were searching for something. As Arcanine approached Chris, he barked for his attention.

Chris looked down to his side to look at the Pokemon only for a brief second before looking back up to the cliff. "Oh, hey Arcanine. Amy and the others went to Cerulean City and I offered to stay here and wait for you and Vulpix. Is she with you?" he asked, looking back down to Arcanine.

Arcanine shook his head.

"Oh...will she be here soon then?"

Arcanine nodded.

"Good...," Chris replied, his voice sounding distant as he looked up to the cliff. Arcanine tilted his head in confusion.

"I think there's a thunder stone at the top of that cliff...right up there," Chris explained, almost sensing Arcanine's question, as he pointed to the cliff of his interest. "I can see the light reflect off of it every now and then. And Amy didn't really show it, but I could tell she was sad about not finding the thunderstone for Pikachu. So you know what you and I should do? We should climb up there and get it for her. It would totally make her day!"

He looked down to Arcanine to see his excited nod. "Great! So let's get climbing!"

The cliff in question was about seventeen feet high up the side of the mountain. Its side was very rocky, good enough for footholds as Chris and Arcanine began a rocky trip up the ledge. After every few dozen inches, the tiniest bit of rock would crumble underneath Chris's feet, making him gasp and shut his eyes tightly. There was almost nothing more that Chris hated than heights, from ferris wheels to even seventeen feet off the ground. But he trudged on, keeping his objective in mind. "This is for Amy...it's worth it," he muttered to himself repeatedly.

After a few minutes of climbing, Chris and Arcanine clawed their way onto the top of the ledge, pausing to catch their breath as they stood hunched over. As he breathed heavily, Chris glanced at the ground beside him and saw the small golden stone with a tiny lightning bolt in it, resting peacefully on the dirt and rock.

Chris bent over and snatched up the rock victoriously. "Aha! Got'chya!" he exclaimed happily. He then looked back down over the edge towards the ground. "And now, time to climb down before I fall off and die!"

Chris found that climbing down from dizzying heights to be much more enjoyable (or less nerve-wracking) than climbing up a rocky slope. Then, after a considerably shorter amount of time, the two were back on the ground.

"Ok, Arcanine. I'm gonna go to Cerulean City to get Amy. You wait here with the stone," Chris instructed, placing the stone on the grass in front of him, "and guard it. Also, wait here for Vulpix!"

Chris then nodded and turned, beginning to run off. Then a thought occurred to him, making him stop abruptly and turn around and run back to Arcanine. "Also, hold on to this, in case Vulpix changed her mind," he added, tossing the other fire stone onto the ground, making it clink against the other colorful rock. With that, Chris nodded once more and ran off towards the town. Arcanine, feeling very relaxed, lay down on the grass and folded his great arms around the two stones, guarding them closely. After a minute or two, his eyes began to sag, and soon they were closed as he rested peacefully.

After a few short minutes into his nap, two people came creeping out of the exit of Mt. Moon, watching Arcanine closely from a distance.

"Oh would you look at that," Talia muttered to herself. "Amy evolved her stupid Growlithe into an even more stupid Arcanine. Does she seriously think that evolving her Pokemon would be enough to stop us?"

Ron peeked his head around Talia's back and pointed at Arcanine's arms. "Look! He has a thunder stone and a fire stone with him, see? That must mean her Pikachu and Josh's Vulpix still have yet to evolve!" he deduced.

Talia looked down at him confusedly. "How do you know that?" she asked incredulously.

"Well, I'm pretty sure at least. Do _you_ know of anymore Pokemon of Amy or Josh's that need evolutionary stones?" he replied.

Talia shrugged, returning her gaze to Arcanine. "I guess it doesn't matter at the moment. We just need to get those stones away from them...we can't afford anyone getting in the way of Xavier's plans," she grumbled.

"Do they even know what Xavier's plan is?" Ron questioned, letting his boyish curiosity get the best of him. "And when did it become _Xavier's_ plan? Aren't we all a part of this too?"

"Ron, this was Xavier's idea in the first place, and he needs our help. End of story," Talia snapped. "Just focus on what we need to do now: get those stones. So here's the plan. We sneak up to that Arcanine very carefully; if he wakes up, we're done for. I'll take the thunder stone and you take the fire stone. You take the fire stone and run to the forest. Find a hole, pond, I don't care what, and get rid of it so Josh can't find it. I'll take the thunder stone and sneak back into the mountain and get rid of it somewhere in there."

"What happens if Arcanine wakes up?" Ron asked.

"If he wakes up after we have the stones, then we'll just fight him off. It only matters if he wakes up before we have the stones. Got it?" she elaborated, getting Ron to nod in response. "Good. Let's go. Remember: slowly and silently."

Talia held a finger to her lips silently as she turned and began to walk very slowly and delicately out the mouth of the cave. Even the tiniest sounds of her foot crushing the grass was magnified by her ears as it accompanied her pounding heart. They inched closer and closer to the sleeping Pokemon, feeling more anxious with each step. As the two were about three feet from Arcanine, Talia held up her hand, signaling Ron to stay in his place, frozen like a statue. Talia knelt down slowly and began to crawl on hand and knee towards Arcanine's folded arms. She slowly stretched her arm, being sure to not touch his fur at all, over his arms and delicately folded her fingers around the two stones and pulled them away.

Talia turned on her knees and tossed the fire stone to Ron. Just as he caught the stone, Arcanine's eyes slowly opened. "Hm? What...?" he muttered as he looked to his side and saw Talia kneeling next to him. "YOU!"

Arcanine barked loudly, making Talia and Ron jump back. "Run!" Talia yelled to Ron. He gave a quick nod, his face still looking worried, and ran off to the forest.

Arcanine then glanced at the ground and saw the indentation in the grass where the stones once lain. "Hey! Give those back!" he barked at Talia.

Talia, as she couldn't understand Pokemon, just shook her head. "Sorry, bud. I'm afraid we're gonna have to relieve you of your fire and thunder stones," she said with a smirk.

Arcanine took a confident step forward as he bared his teeth and snarled angrily. Talia shrugged and reached into her pocket and tossed a Pokeball into the air, releasing her Graveler. "Come and get me," she taunted.

    **********

Ron ran quickly past all the trees of the dense forest, glancing to his sides for any idea where to get rid of the fire stone. "C'mon, Ron...don't blow this. Otherwise they'll never accept you...," he muttered through harsh breaths. Ron came to a sudden stop as he saw something in the corner of his eye glint in the light and catch his attention. He looked to his right and saw a small pond. "Perfect!" he said happily.

Ron ran quickly to the pond, but his foot collided with something, making him trip and roll onto the ground before he could catch himself. As his face collided with the dirt, Ron quickly sat up and spun around angrily and found Vulpix on the ground as well as she clutched her belly with her paw, wincing in pain.

"I tripped over Josh's stupid Vulpix!?" Ron said in disbelief.

"I'll take that as an apology," Vulpix muttered.

Ron stood and brushed the dirt off his sleeves. "Whatever. Once I dispose of this stupid stone, I'll get back in time to watch Talia beat the crap out of that stupid Arcanine," he said to Vulpix with a sneer.

Vulpix's face turned worried. "What are they gonna do to Arcanine?" she thought to herself.

"And the best part is: once I get rid of this stone, you'll never be strong enough to save him. You could try, but you'd both end up dying in the process," Ron added.

This made Vulpix even more worried. "He's right...I'm NOT strong enough to save Arcanine...but he's my friend and I need to help him!" Vulpix looked around quickly and spotted the stone clutched in Ron's hand. Her face became determined.

Vulpix felt deep in her gut a flame begin to rise. She ignored the piercing pain in her side and focused on one thing: saving Arcanine.

Ron saw her determined look and became confused. "What are you...?" But he was cut off as a roaring flame erupted from little Vulpix's mouth, flying straight at Ron's face. The flame engulfed him and knocked him back roughly, causing the stone to fly out of his hands and thud against the ground in front of Vulpix.

Ron quickly scrambled to his feet and ran off, glancing over his shoulder back to Vulpix and shouting, "You'll pay for that! Xavier will make ALL of you pay!!"

Vulpix shook her head. "He is so pathetic," she mumbled as she confidently placed her paw on top of the fire stone.

********** 

Another large boulder came crashing down on Arcanine's back from Graveler's hand. Despite being so quick now, Arcanine suffered blow by blow of the rocks being hurled at him from Talia's Pokemon. After each boulder, Arcanine had trudged on, but this one finally made him fall to the ground, exhausted and filled with pain. He slowly craned his neck upward to see Graveler holding another large boulder in his arms. Both Pokemon could tell that this boulder would finally end it.

Just as Graveler raised the boulder above his head, a thin jet of fire came hissing through the air, colliding with Graveler's side. The rock Pokemon was sent flying back, eventually hitting the side of the mountain. Talia, Arcanine, and Ron (who was hiding in the mouth of the cave) looked to the direction of the flame, curious about its source. There stood, panting in exhaustion and pain, was Ninetales.

Ninetales leapt forward in two great bounds towards Graveler, who by this time was slowly getting back up to his feet. "Use Rollout!" Talia shouted.

Graveler jumped up slightly and tucked his legs and arms into himself and came rolling at Ninetales, kicking up grass and dirt as he did so. Ninetales let loose another jet of fire with such force and intensity that Graveler was stuck in one place, spinning against the ground against the immobile jet of flame. After a few seconds, Graveler, once again, was sent flying by and crashing into the mountain _again_ , finally knocking him out this time. Talia rushed to her fallen Pokemon and withdrew him to his Pokeball. As she turned, Talia saw Ninetales glaring at her angrily. Talia could tell that if she moved at all, Ninetales would cover her with fire.

 Talia slowly knelt down and placed the thunder stone on the grass by her shoes. "You...have not seen the last of us," she whispered, shaking her head with a look in her eyes. The look of pure hatred and detestation. Talia slowly walked sideways and over to the mouth of the cave, where she and Ron ran off into the mountain.

Ninetales sighed and walked back over to Arcanine, who was still in awe of her; too much to stand up. "Need a hand?" she asked, looking down at him. Ninetales held out her paw and helped her friend back to his feet.

"Vulpix...you...I mean, N-Ninetales...," Arcanine stammered.

"Yep...this is the new me," she mumbled.

"You're beautiful," Arcanine whispered.

Ninetales blushed vividly. "What?"

"Uh, nothing," he said quickly. "Er...thanks for saving me back there. I'd pretty much be dead without you saving me."

"No problem," she replied with a small smile, wincing briefly.

"Are you ok?" Arcanine asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Ron just tripped over me and kicked me in the stomach, that's all," she said with a shrug.

Arcanine laughed lightly. "You really are a tough one now."

"Arcanine! Ninetales!" a voice behind them called. The two Pokemon looked around and saw Amy running towards them, with Chris, Cal, Josh, and Pikachu following closely behind. "We could see the flames from town! What happened?" she asked as the gang approached them.

"Talia and Ron showed up and tried to take the stones we had, but Ninetales stopped them!" Arcanine explained.

Josh stepped out from behind Cal and came up to Ninetales. "My little Vulpix...well, I guess I can't call you that now!" he said with a laugh as he hugged his Pokemon. "I'm proud of you, Ninetales."

He and Amy returned their fire Pokemon to their Pokeballs. Amy glanced over near the mountain and noticed Chris leaning over, reaching for something. "Chris! What are you doing?" she called.

Chris held the stone tightly in his hand and ran back over to his friends. "I remember how you were trying to find a thunder stone for Pikachu, so...Arcanine and I found one for you," he said, holding out the stone.

Amy took the stone, jumping up and down excitedly. "Oh my gosh, thank you thank you thank you, Chris!!" she yelled. Amy turned to Pikachu, who looked equally as excited. "You ready, Pikachu?" Pikachu nodded happily.

Amy leaned down and touched the stone to Pikachu's forehead. The stone flashed white and dissolved as Pikachu's body glowed white. Little bright orbs of energy began to circle her body as her ears expanded, her tail began to grow to great lengths, and her body got wider and taller. As the white energy burst away, there stood a new Pokemon.

Raichu.

"Oh...my...God," Amy said slowly as she knelt down to look at her. "You're...absolutely beautiful! Let's see...you should have a new name. How about...

Rai."

 

End..........to be continued with: Pokefiction #6.1: Lavender Town


End file.
